twistem la venganza
by draki k7
Summary: ka es una chica de bajoterra que se dedica a curar a la gente con hierbas especiales, las cueles la meterán en complicaciones. dos mujeres buscan la forma de vengarse de ella sin ser descubiertas; ka pagara caro ,pero el que esta en la venganza sin saber como ni cuando es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos aguamarina llamado twist. ¿en que problemas se vera metida ka con twist?
1. Chapter 1

Ka montada en su meca-puma iba camino a visitar por última vez a un joven que hace unos días había sufrido una leve intoxicación , cuando llego a la casa bajo de su meca y toco la puerta en ella la recibió una mujer de cabello negro verdoso , ojos negros y cansados; la guio por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del muchacho de ojos negros igual que su madre; al parecer estaba mejor pero seguía teniendo ese tono medio verdoso en su piel le dio una infusión de yerbas bastante fuerte ya que era la última y le indico a la madre los cuidados que debería de tener desde hoy hasta un mes más. Cuando termino el muchacho de ingerir la infusión, guardo las cosas para irse pero no sin antes observar el cabello rubio del joven y sentir que se le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando salió de la caverna donde se encontraba la casa y montar su meca, comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, aburrida comenzó a observar con detenimiento la vegetación que la rodeaba y sintiendo todos los olores de las hojas , los hongos saltarines, las pequeñas y extrañas flores en comparación con el mundo de arriba claro( pensó )per bellas, cuando la sobresalto el sonido de metal golpeándose , cuando comenzaba a buscar el origen del sonido descubrió que venía de su propia meca.

¿Qué rayos…. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-. Dijo ka antes de ser lanzada a un charco de lodo cerca de unos arbustos con espinas.

Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo sacudiéndose el lodo de los pantalones y corriendo de vuelta a la meca que había frenado en seco lanzándola por los aires.

Qué demonios le pasa a esta maldita mientras habría la tapa que conducía al motor lateral de la meca cuando vio todos los engranajes, tuercas, piñones, correas , cables , baterías , etc. Comenzó a sentir que se caía, cerro la meca se paró tomo la meca del manubrio y comenzó a tirar de él mientras ella caminaba; para intentar llegar a la caverna más cercana que para tu desgracia era la del centro de la ciudad.

Comenzó a sentir frio en las piernas y decidió mirar su pantalón

¡hahahah…¡ por la wea , demonios se me rajo el pantalón-, dijo ka apunto de un colapso

En efecto tenía un tajo desde el muslo derecho hasta la pantorrilla, otro en la rodilla y finalmente en el elástico que lo había dejado un tanto suelto.

Haaa¡ , cálmate karem tú tienes un pantalón de respaldo en tu bolso, tranquila eres un genio en estos momentos-. Dijo ka dirigiéndose a la meca de la cual saco un bolso y rebusco en el sus pantalones pero en vez de eso encontró solo una minifalda (medio muslo) color rosa fuerte pero oscuro.

¡Aky¡-. Grito ka pensando que su mentora le había jugado una broma, o al menos eso creía

Pero no le quedo más remedio que ponérsela detrás de uno arbustos , seguir caminando casi enrollada en su capa , camino y camino cuando empezó a divisar a lo muy lejos la caverna objetivo para buscar un mecánico pero lo más importante un pantalón.

Ha poco andar sintió que venía una meca así que se ocultó con su lanzadora en mano, lista para atacar si fuera necesario , pudo observar desde su posición que una demoledora malvada se le acercaba ,salto para esquivarla mientras lanzaba una babosa congelada que dio en el piso provocando que la meca del adversario resbalara junto con él , al ver que un chico de cabello rubio y ojos agua marina caía al piso comenzó a sonrojarse antes de recibir en el estómago una carnero que la lanzo contra un árbol , pero aun así lanzo una babosa granada que termino por hacer caer a su adversario junto con ella.

Ríndete-. Grito ka intentado levantarse

Tú ríndet m-. Dijo twist pronunciando letra por letra

Cállate debería matarte-. Respondió ka cargando su lanzadora con una babosa carnero

Puedo saber porque con falda, no es que se te vea mal pero…-. Pregunto twist con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras cargaba una babosa electroshock malvada con un salto al lado para poder esquivar la babosa de ka.

La babosa de ka alcanza a twist pero estuvo lejos de dejarlo inconsciente , si un poco mareado pero inconsciente ya que su condición no se lo permitía; pero en el caso de ka fue poco favorable ya que si bien la babosa electroschok no la golpeo si electrocuto su perna transfiriéndolo al resto del cuerpo dejándola completamente inconsciente.

Cuando ka quedo estirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, twist pudo observar mejor su figura , era una mujer de cabello café chocolate al igual que sus ojos , de buenas caderas y delgada al menos a lo que él le parecía; lo que aún lo intrigaba era la falda de cierta forma realzaba su figura además de hacerla ver atractiva pero no era su estilo.

Bueno será mejor que la ayude -. Dijo caminando hacia ka acomodándola en su espalda para trasladarla a su meca y llevarla a buscar un mecánico para su meca y luego bueno el tempo dirá.

Cuando la subió a la meca ka se movió un poco por lo que twist se asustó pero enseguida se calmó al verla acurrucarse en la superficie dura de la meca. Toma su meca y la de ka camino a un mecánico lejos de las cavernas para que no haya inconveniente.

Después de 2 horas andando llegaron a una pequeña fortaleza de color negro y rojo como las de Black pero mucho más pequeña seguro alguien la había tomado a que había quedado completamente vacía con la desaparición de Black.

Hola-. Grito twist golpeando la puerta

Que tanto llamas el llamado twist-. Grito alguien de adentro

Solo ábreme-. Dijo twist con los brazos cruzados

Llego a la puerta un hombre como de 1.90m , de piel negra , ojos café muy oscuros ,de cabello verde musgo , no era hermoso ,tenía barriga y en su mano derecha portaba una lanzadora común.

Que quieres-. Dijo el hombre con un tono potente pero de desagrado

Necesito que arregles esta meca-. Respondió twist señalando la meza de ka

Porque tendría que obedecer tus ordenes, Black ya murió no tienes forma de seguir extorsionándome -. Dijo el hombre apuntándole al chico de ojos aguamarina, con una babosa carnero.

Te lo recuerdo no ha muerto y podría volver, desaparece y aparece a su antojo y aunque no vuelva tienes que hacer lo que digo o si no te mato ,¿entendido?-. Dijo lanzándole una Aracniredes dejándolo inmóvil quitándole así su lazadora-. ¿Entendido?-. Repitió

Como digas solo sácame detesto los espacios el hombre

Tiempo después la meca de ka estaba como nueva, al parecer le habían trabado algunos pistones y cortado uno de los frenos pero lo que si habían activado el amortiguador y la frenada lenta ; en si no la hubiera matado pero era una abominación que a una meca tan selecta la hubieran dañado. El hombre era un aficionado a su trabajo.

Gracias Irmo-. Dijo twist al irse por el camino en el que llego

A lo cual el otro hombre que al parecer se llamaba Irmo respondió con un portazo.

Cuando ya había pasado 1 hora más lo que en total eran 3 horas, twist comenzó a preocuparse de que ka no despertara así que comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el rostro pero no reaccionaba, le levanto la cabeza con delicadeza he intento remecerla para que despertara y lo logro; cuando ka abrió los ojos y vio a twist su primera y reacción que ejecuto ,fue darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, cayendo así al suelo.

Cuando se levanto estaba dispuesta a lanzarle una babosa pero vio que twist no tenía cargada su lanzadora y que tenía las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

Qué demonios-. Dijo ka bajando su lanzadora

Tranquila, siempre a la agresión-. Dijo twist bajando los brazos y mirando a ka a los ojos

Que me hiciste, ¿Por qué estaba contigo?, ser asqueroso que querías de mi-. Dijo ka asqueada haciendo funcionar su mente morbosa

Hey para ahí me oíste deja de maquinar idioteces -. Respondió twist para impedir que se diera a entender otra cosa

Que quieres que piense enfermo-. Dijo ka acercándose a Él sin escatimar en distancia.

Twist la miro un instante ahí tan cerca de Él , por primera vez.

Sácate la capucha -. Dijo twist de repente

Qué¡?-. Dijo ka desconcertada

Sácate la capucha-. Repitió twist pero esta vez tomo la parte superior de la capucha con ademan de quitársela.

No¡-. Dijo ka forcejeando con twist por su capucha.

El forcejeo se pasó de las manos cayendo twist y ka al suelo , mientras forcejeaban.

Ya basta -. Dijo ka cuando por fin pararon de forcejear.

Ka estaba en el piso con twist encima; la capucha para desgracia de ka se había corrido lo suficiente para dejar ver su rostro y parte de su cabello. Ka podía sentir sus ojos agua marina observando su rostro.

Te lo dije , deja de ver mi rostro-. Dijo ka con una patada en el estómago de twist por cortesía-. Ahora muévete-. Agrego ka, pero twist no se movió.

¡Muévete¡-. Volvió a repetir ka obviamente enojada

No¡-. Dijo twist decidido

¿Qué?-. Dijo ka antes de que twist lentamente acercara su rostro al de ella , comenzando a cerrar el espacio existente hasta finalmente atrapar sus labio con los suyos en un beso ligero y corto; ka con el sentido de dignidad en un momento quiso consentir el beso , pero no; golpeo fuertemente su hombro y con una mano tomo su lanzadora y lanzo una babosa carnero que llego en la barbilla de twist lanzándolo lejos de ka ; lo suficiente para que pudiera subir a su meca y escapar en ella.

Cuando estuvo lejos para su meca se bajó de la meca , y comenzó a caminar en círculos sin saber que pensar , caminaba hasta que exploto , dio un grito y boto con un estruendoso golpe su lanzadora y se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Ya tranquila no pasó nada , esto nunca paso y mucho menos volverá a pasar-. Se decía a sí misma, mientras Ilusión la consolaba hablándole al oído y le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Que es eso-. Dijo ka parándose al ver una sombra en un árbol.

Comenzó a disparar a la sombra pero parecía que las babosas lo atravesaban, pero de la nada la sombra al parecer respondió lanzando una babosa carnero que ka logro esquivar , cuando pudo enfocar la mirada lo que vio hizo que bajara la guardia y se tranquilizara; era un chica de cabello café chocolate el cual caía de forma ondulada hasta media espalda , ojos cafés que siempre lucían brillantes he inocente, utilizaba un pantalón ajustado de un tono verde camuflado con botas negras y una remera que dejaba ver su ombligo de un color verde militar, una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón , un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, también una lanzadora café lodoso con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Iba montada en su meca

¡Qué demonios te pasa ka¡-. Grito de entre los arboles cuando la pudo divisar

¡Ha da igual , ha y hola pilar¡-. Dijo levantándose y caminando a la meca de pilar

Ya oye vine para invitarte a una reunión que voy a hacer , es que necesito reinventarme y pensé que sería entretenido-. Dijo pilar de forma inocente y tierna

Pilar ¿no crees que será como mucho?-. Dijo ka comenzando a dudar

No tranquila solo será algo tranquilo entre amigos-. Dijo pilar para sacar de dudas sus intenciones y planes

Bueno, en ese plano, voy -. Respondió

Oka genial te espero mañana a las 6 , ¿Oka?-. Dijo pilar subiendo a su meca lista para partir

Oka-. Dijo ka cansada antes de que pilar se fuera en su meca

Bueno y ahora que-. Se dijo ka a si misma

Comenzó a pensar, que haría , pero cuando se tocó la cintura no sintió los tubos de hierba y se desesperó al imaginar donde se encontraba, lo que era aún peor el simple hecho de que tenía que volver por él ya que ahí tenía unas hierbas que costaba mucho conseguir , traída de la caverna del tiempo .

Hahah ha esto se refería Crixar con el maldito carma -. Dijo ka subiendo a su meca hiendo hacia el bosque.

Corrió unos metros y se encontró de vuelta en el fatídico lugar del cual habías escapado hace unos minutos. Comenzó a evaluar el entorno desde las sombras pudo divisar a twist ordenando sus cosas , la meca de este y rebuscando en el entorno encontró el cinto con las hierbas lo bastante lejos de twist como para poder salir a recogerlo.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente sin quitarle la viste de encima a twist que estaba de espaldas a ella ordenando las cosas; poco a poco llego a donde se encontraban los tubos sin ningún problema se agacho contenta y aliviada los tomo , se dio vuelta para seguir su camino con la alegría en el pecho cuando se rompió una rama bajo su peso.

No te han enseñado a saludar?-. Dijo twist mientras se dirigía a ka

No te han enseñado a no molestar?-. Respondió ka de forma mordaz

Bueno , no nadie me enseño, supongo que podrías enseñarme tu-. Dijo twist ya con ka nariz con nariz

Quisieras-. Dijo ka empujándole fuertemente el hombro pero él no se movió ni un solo centímetro

Antes de que continuara la pelea twist tomo la iniciativa, olvidando que podía salir más que herido de esta.

Twist comenzó de forma suave con solo un pequeño juego de labios, pero al sentir los brazos de ka rodeando su cuello y enredándose en su cabello , comenzó a aumentar la presión de sus labios contra los de ka y esta no se resistía si no que se dejaba llevar. Hasta que ka se cansó de seguir el juego y genero presión sobre los de twist y comenzó a morder sutilmente su labio superior, twist en un auto reflejo rodeo con un brazo la cintura de ka fuertemente y la otra mano la ubico en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ka acariciándola suavemente. Finalmente el beso comenzó a calmarse de a poco antes de que twist mordiera fuertemente el labio de ka y se separara de esta.

m.. no que me dijiste que soñara-. Dijo twist con una sonrisa socarrona

Bueno soy bipolar, pero no significa nada y además nunca paso nada-. Dijo ka separándose de un empujón

Como digas, pero esto no termina aquí-. Dijo el cruzándose de brazos

Eso crees-. Dijo ka girando sobre sus talones para ir a su meca pero sintió unos brazos en su cintura que lucho por quitar sin un mayor logro.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo twist le beso de forma suave los labios y su frente.

Sácate ka antes de saltar a su meca y correr a un lugar lejos de el

Después de que ka se había ido ya bastante lejos , twist se dio libre cabida para sus pensamientos , sobre todo los dos últimos recuerdos que tenía en su mente.  
el primero los labios tan suaves de ka y segundo que cuando salto a su meca se le subió un poco la falda, más bien con el primer pensamiento de quedo mientras se subía a su meca y se iba.

Y ka cuando ya estaba más lejos pensó que había logrado recuperar sus hierbas, pero ,por lo que había pasado no lo valía lo suficiente.

Lo que era aún peor es que aun sentía los dulces y cálidos labios de twist en su frente y los fuertes brazos en la cintura.

**Bueno este fue el primer twistem que hare , disculpen si hay muchos errores de ortografía , pero la idea esta me esforcé mucho para hacer las partes con twist estilo karem y me dieron ganas de vomitar pero bueno espero que les guste.**

**Para los que no conocen el twistem solo véanlo como la pareja de twist.**


	2. versión matiné

Buenos días , este es el matineeeee de karem -. Dijo karem a modo de entrada

Bueno les quiero presentar nuestros invitados, primero que nadie Eli , trixie ,kord, y el rey de los topos, prontoooo¡-. Dijo ka levantada frente a cámara , pronto como es de costumbre se levantó y tiro besos al público el cual reacciono con gritos y aplausos

Topo presumido-. Dijo kord por debajo y cruzando los brazos

Vamos kord deja que viva su momento de gloria-. Dijo Eli

Bueno chicos ya conocen a mi coa animadora , criiiixar-. Dijo ka señalando a la chica que salió de detrás del escritorio

Bueno Crixar que invitados especiales tenemos para hoy -. Dijo ka hacia las cámaras

Bueno ka , hoy tenemos a fuego y hielo , los hermanitos inseparables; por supuesto que a twist y finalmente ha stockerel mejor cazador de babosas en toda bajoterra-. Dijo Crixar con una energía mientras señalaba a cada invitado y volvió a su lugar.

Están listos -. Grito ka al público

SI¡-. Respondieron al unísono

Bueno y ustedes lo están-. Pregunto Crixar a los invitados

Sip-. Dijo trixie he Eli

Da igual-. Dijo kord

Por supuesto el gran pronto siempre está preparado-. Dijo pronto en actitud de realeza

Bueno comencemos , fuego has girar la ruleta-. Dijo ka sentándose tras el escritorio junto a Crixar

El la hizo girar casi con miedo a tocarla mientras hielo rodaba los ojos por el aburrimiento.

Buen veamos que saldrá-. Dijo Crixar he hizo una pausa-.**Jen Stahl ** su pregunta es la siguiente

¿Stocker tienes algún romance por ahí?-. Releyó Crixar con voz inquisitiva

Bueno la verdad es que por ahora , no lo que si tengo es una estudiante pero eso son babosas de otro lanzador.

Bueno stocker gira la rueda, he pero sin romperla -. Dijo ka que no tenía presupuesto para otra cosa más rota , con las ultimas ´´complicaciones técnicas'' que habían tenido

La giro lo suficiente para que la rueda girara más de 15 veces hasta llegar al nombre de

**Pl-. **Dijo ka -. Bueno este amigo a salido como dos tres veces en el matiné parece que de verdad es su fan. La pregunta es la siguiente la cual va dirigida a kord ¿ Que sientes tu por la camarógrafa de ka ''aky''-. Dijo ka con una sonría socarrona mientras señalaba a su camarógrafa que intentaba esconder su sonrojo nivel Dios.

Ha .he ….es que que que….yo….,no no creo que sea tema de ..bueno ya sabes…de pregunta . porque no pasamos… solamente-. Dijo el troll mirando para todos lados evitando a aky.

No es justo tienes que responder como todos los demás -. Dijo hielo muy serio

Es verdad y di solo la verdad-. Dijo Crixar con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

Bueno . yo bueno no digo que este enamorado de ella…so-. Alcanzo a decir el troll antes de que ka interrumpiera

Solo la verdad-. Dijo ka ansiosa por escuchar la confesión

Bueno la verdad es que yo la encuentro muy guapa y amigable; podría decir que-. Kord trago bruscamente saliva -. Si me gusta.

Cuando dijo eso se escuchó un suspiro contenido por el público y algunos que otros aplausos y silbidos.

Podemos pasar a otro tema aky notoriamente incomoda

Bueno mi querida tutora , kord has girar la ruleta-. Dijo Crixar notoriamente contentamente

Este la hizo girar entre molesto ,cansado y avergonzado; la ruleta giro bastante más de 16 veces hasta detenerse en el nombre:

**Vianey A .O** bueno vamos a ver ella tiene dos preguntas y un reto; primera pregunta es para Eli ¿Cómo juzgarías a tu madre si la volvieras a ver?

Huuuuuuuu… ese es un tema personal pero…. Supongo que primero estaría furioso y la detestaría por dejarme a mí y mi padre solos cuando la necesita , pero como toda madre e hijo terminaría perdonándola ; no quisiera dar más detalles es un tema .más bueno personal-. Termino de decir Eli

Bueno lo entendemos pero respondiste la pregunta-. Dijo Crixar conmovida

Bueno ahora el reto-. Dijo ka

Oye pero espera no que había otra pregunta-. Acoto trixie

Si mi querida trixie , pero el reto se relaciona con la pregunta para Eli-. Dijo ka con una sonrisa maldadosa que ha trixie asusto

Bueno el reto es el siguiente , como sé que Eli le va a doler la pregunta que le hice , el reto es para trixie tienes que consolar a Eli como pareja de la forma más tierna que se te ocurra y no solo con palabras-. Termino de leer ka

¿¡Que yo?¡-. Preguntó alarmada trixie

Si tu -. Dijo kord

Bueno Eli , cariño está bien tranquilo , te apoyare lo más que puede , es algo que iras afrontando y superando con el tiempo no es necesario que lo hagas ahora y cuando lo hagas todos y yo te estaremos apoyando-. Eli miraba a trixie sorprendido de verdad esa palabras le habían ayudado pero la cosa no termino ahí unos segundos después de terminar trixie se acercó de forma lenta y le dio un leve beso en los labios y con una mano le toco la mejilla; Eli solo atino a responder el beso de forma ambigua. El beso no duro más de 10 segundos y trixie se separó desviando la mirada con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas

Bueno pasemos a la otra pregunta-. Dijo Crixar entre medio de todos los suspiros del publico

Okey la otra pregunta es para hielo esta dice ¿alguna vez tuviste problemas de alimentación y porque eres tan flaco?

Por supuesto que nunca he tenido problemas de alimentación, soy flaco de contextura además de que hago ejercicio-. Dijo hielo claramente disgustado

Bueno no te enojes , vamos te toca girar la ruleta-. Dijo ka

Este la giro y cayó en el nombre:

**Sombria.S.** tienes una pregunta y un reto , la pregunta es para fuego y el reto para pronto , bueno la pregunta es¿ porque eres tan temeroso?-. Terminó de leer Crixar

Bueno la fuente de .. mi temor es indefinida diría que podría ser cuando m….. , me asaltaron cuando pequeño, en una calle de vuelta a mi casa , llego un tipo me golpeo fuerte en el estómago, fuerte casi me ahorco y me lanzo a un basurero pensando que estaba muerto y lo único que pudo conseguir fue una mochila y una lanzadora vieja… nunca . no lo …..Olvidare….su ….cara.-. Dijo terminando fuego acurrucado en su asiento como un niño pequeño ante la mirada atónita de los demás y la mirada compasible de trixie y hielo.

Bueno público sigamos alegre y no toquemos más a fondo el tema-. Dijo Crixar

Bueno , el reto para pronto es el siguiente tienes que ir y disculparte con todas tus babosas y tiene que quedar contentas y conformes-. Termino de leer ka

¡Que¡ , el gran pronto no cometeré tal bajeza-. Dijo pronto resignado y obviamente enojado

Así que el gran pronto es tan gallina como ara no aceptar un reto-. Dijo kord burlándose de el

Que te has creído ogro feo , por supuesto que soy lo suficiente topo para cumplirla -. Sentencio pronto dirigiéndose al mini escenario para babosas.

Pronto de forma cortada y pausada comenzó a disculparse pausadamente una a una con sus babosas las que no eran muchas hasta que llego a la babosa que había recibido mas ofensas la flatulorinka, esta lo miro indeciso pero sobre todo desconfiado.

Bueno babosa lamento haberte ofendido , dicho estúpida , inservible, tarada , tonta y casi haberte botado , aunque te lo merecías -. Dijo pronto aclarando que el supuestamente era el bueno de la historia

La babosa comenzó con unos chirridos de queja que pronto dejo pasar y termino su disculpa de forma indiferente.

Bueno todas conformes-. Pregunto ka

Todas asintieron ya que no esperaban más de su amo excepto la flatulorinka que comenzó a quejarse , mientras ka les traducía.

Bueno ella dice que esa disculpa no fue suficiente para todo lo mal que la has tratado-. Dijo ka cruzando los brazos con su sonrisa ganadora en ella

Que te pasa babosa estúpida, yo te he dado de todo y me vienes con esto , ¿Qué te has creído?-. Comenzó pronto creando una pelea entre él y su babosa

¡Ya basta¡-. Grito ka a los cuatro vientos dejando a pronto colgado de las luces

Sigamos con el otro , ya está hecho y no quiero más peleas en este set entendido , eso espero porque si no probaran a mis babosas-. Y así es como termino una discusión ka

Bueeeeno , veamos el próximo pronto gira la ruleta-. Dijo Crixar

Este la giro de mala gana y cayó en el nombre:

Es **draki k7 **que extraño nombre no lo conozco , bueno este pide un reto el cual es .. Para ….ka¡-. Dijo poniendo énfasis en el final

¿Para mí? ¿ y qué dice?-. Acotó un tanto incrédula

Sip y dice los siguiente , a ver es un reto que dice: ka se que no te gustara el reto y querrás asesinarme pero me alegrarías el rato que lo cumplas bueno el reto consiste es que te pongas un vestido que sale en el archivo adjunto , que alguien le saque una foto con el vestido puesto y posando y se la envíen de cualquier forma a TWIST, lo espero con ansias.-. dijo Crixar cada vez bajando el tono de su voz y alejándose de ka antes de que explotara

¡que¡ no lo voy a hacer-. Grito ka más que furiosa

Oye espera esto tiene que ser justo no lo crees-. Dijo kord completando su desquite

Ka como no quería que kord ganara, para después poder vengarse con lo que pudiera , se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las modistas que tenía el vestido ya listo ante las miradas de todos incluyendo las babosas.

Estuvieron varios minutos esperando a ka , hasta que apareció por la misma puerta que salió, en lugar de sus jeans y su camiseta lleva un vestido hasta medio muslo de color azul oscuro , era estrapler pero de un lado salía una delgada cinta que se conectaba al cuello manteniendo firme el vestido y el borde del pecho del vestido tenía una piel peluda de color negro que se lucia de forma sutil pero a la vez elegante .

Muy bien contentos ya saquen la maldita foto-. Dijo ka entremedio de los gritos de aprobación del público

Ya -. Dijo Crixar., vamos la pose ka , la curva, la curva-. Comenzó a gritar Crixar

¡Vuelve a decir eso y yo te mato¡ ka poniendo una pose que provoco que el público hombre comenzara a gritar

Los voy a matar mientras duerman-. Pensó ka con una mirada de odio

Esperen esto no se vale tiene que sonreír para que sea una foto completa-. Interrumpió kord para vengarse de ka por el vergonzoso momento con aky

Cállate kord o quieres que suelte la lengua-. Amenazo ka

No te atreverías-. Acoto kord

Ha eso crees , pues mírame. Oye aky te cuento un par de verdades-. Dijo k dirigiéndose a ella ante la mirada de todos , bueno eso fue antes de que trixie se parara para detener a ka y kord antes de que iniciaran una pelea.

Vamos ka terminemos con esto de una vez , ¿si? Y kord vamos a sentarnos-. Dijo trixie tirando de él hasta su asiento sin antes retarlo como una mama a su hijo pequeño

Bueno sigamos-. Dijo Crixar sacándole la foto a ka-. Vaya te ves bien vamos ahora se lo envió a twist , si quieren que alguien del público venga , para verificar que enviamos la foto-. Dijo Crixar con obvias intenciones de atarla de manos para que no pudiera evitarlo en el último minuto

Y peor aún subió al público entre gritos y saco a una niña, de un 1.54 de estatura, cabello negro y ojos color leche grisácea , unos 14 años aproximadamente y la puso a al lado d la computadora , dejando completamente a ka impotente; sonó un timbre cuando la pequeña dijo:

Si fue enviado-. Dijo está volviendo a su lugar junto a un hombre

Bueno ir a sacarme esto por mientras ustedes sigan-. Dijo ka saliendo del escenario

Bueno, espera ka gira la ruleta-. Dijo Crixar

O si -. La giro y se fue , la ruleta cayo en

**Sirenita Potter** un saludo para ti, ella tiene un reto y una pregunta en relación al reto , ¿vale? , vamos con el reto que dice así: hielo sé que eres frio por so este reto es para que salgas de esa frialdad, tienes que besar a TRIXIE EN LOS LABIOS POR 20 SEGUNDOS -. Termino de leer Crixar

Que¡-. Grito trixie con la cara tan roja como su pelo

Yo no pienso hacer semejante estupidez-. Dijo hielo muy calmado

No lo siento esto tiene que ser justo y si no lo cumplen nosotros tenemos el deber de obligarlos de cualquier forma posible-. Respondió Crixar tratando de sonar amenazante y lo logro

En lo que no se habían fijado había sido en la reacción de Eli a excepción de burpy y trixie, su cara al oír el reto se paralizo y encrespó los puños hasta que sintió que sus dedos se enterraban en la palma de su mano , el primero en darse cuenta fue burpy pero para no despertar sospecha le hizo una pequeña señal a trixie , la cual al ver el estado de Eli se quejó de inmediato.

Hielo se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia trixie se inclinó y le beso los labios de forma muy sutil casi sin rozarla durante 20 minutos lo que para trixie y Eli parecieron horas . Cuando termino, trixie estaba roja de vergüenza y solo miraba el piso y el silencio lo rompió burpy quien quería mucho a Eli y no le gustaba verlo así

Una serie de chirridos -. Vinieron de burpy

¿Qué?-. pregunto Crixar que aún no entendía a las babosas

Dice que si avanzamos en la pregunta-. Tradujo ka sentándose al lado de Crixar ya cambiada de ropa

Bueno la pregunta dice así: Eli que sentiste al ver besándose hielo y trixie -. Termino de leer Crixar y el estudio quedo sumido en un silencio

Mal-. Dijo Eli se paró siempre digno y salió por la puerta enojado, celoso y dolido.

Lo siento querido público no podemos seguir con el matiné sin el jefe de la banda de Shane -. Dijo Crixar disculpándose

Como que jefe aquí pronto es el jefe-. Dijo pronto pero no fue escuchado

Bueno la próxima vez les garantizamos un matiné más largo que les parece, pero por ahora tenemos unas fallas técnicas nos veremos luego con más matiné-. Dijo ka-. Adioooos.

Dieron la música de salida y trixie fu corriendo a ver a Eli , hilo , fuego y stocker se fueron , solo la banda , las babosas y las animadoras se quedaron.

Twist

Twist sintió una campana computador y decidió ver el mensaje. Cuando lo abrió lo primero que vio fue la foto de ka con el vestido, se veía hermosa.

Vaya que es hermosa con pantalón , falda y ahora vestido, aunque tengo que admitir que encanta el vestido-. Reflexiono twist entre murmullos.

**Léanlo para saber que sigue , por favor no me maten perdón si hay muchas faltas de ortografía o nombres que no concuerdan no soy experta e bajoterra pero se hace lo que se pude , críticas y comentarios aceptables y valorados; ojala que les guste lo hice un tanto apurada pero en fin. Hasta luego. Conste es versión matiné de karem no es mio el estilo si no de una amiga.**


	3. la nota

Saliendo de la casa de su ultimo cliente del día como sanadora ;estaba ka y veía pasar una meca cheeta frente a sus ojos ,la cual parar y dejar bajar a una amiga.

Hola ka, ¿iras a la reunión?-. Dijo pilar con la mano en alto

Sip , oye también¿ están invitados la banda de Shane?-. Pregunto ka

Si por supuesto-. Dijo pilar

m… me da pena trixie e Eli , ya sabes lo que paso en el programa yyyyyy no sé si vayan , me daría pena que bueno ya sabes , se agravará el asunto-. Dio ka notoriamente apenada

Tranquila ka ellos están hechos el uno para el otro yo creo que se arreglara-. Dijo pilar tratando de sonar alegre pero en su voz se notaba un tinte de tristeza

Bueno entonces como a las 6?-. Pregunto ka

sip te espero , pero conste no quiero nada subidito de tono y me refiero específicamente por ti y… bueno el sí aparece-. Dijo pilar subiendo a su meca y haciéndola correr a toda velocidad.

Oye espera…. Estarás pensando que…-. Dijo ka molesta antes de que partiera pilar

Cuando pilar ya se había ido ka subió a su meca para volver a casa y comenzó a avanzar por un camino en el bosque cuando sintió otra meca que venía en su dirección.

La meca por fin quedo al mismo nivel que la de ka pudiendo ver al conductor

¿Twist? Qué demonios -. Dijo ka antes de caer de su meca la cual tropezó con un arbusto ; twist tomando la iniciativa corrió en su meca y tomo a ka por la cintura antes de que cayera al piso, ka que se puso en estado de alerta cundo sintió las manos de twist en la cintura.

¡Déjame twist , weon ¡-. Grito ka mas que sonrojada ,debajo de su capa

No, espera-. Respondió twist ;cuando por fin paro la dejo en el suelo y galantemente agrego-. Bueno señorita ya está segura .

Cállate idiota, te dije que me soltaras-. Dijo ka enojada con los brazos cruzados, cubierta siempre en su capa

A si y ¿ahora?-. dijo twist acercándose de forma rápida a ka , la tomo con suavidad por la cintura y apresó los labios de ka con los suyos en un movimiento dulce al que ka no reacciono por 30 segundos pero después le siguió el juego dulce que twist había impuesto.

Al cabo de 10 segundos se separaron , a ambos el pecho les subía y bajaba por lo largo del beso.

Ves ¿ahora quieres que me callé más seguido?-. dijo twist en tono seductor sin soltar a ka de la cintura

Tonto -. Dijo ka soltando su agarre mientras se dirigía a buscar su meca que había quedado más atrás

Vamos te acompaño -. Dijo twist comenzando a caminar tras ella

Como quieras , puedo saber a qué se debe esto? -. Pregunto ka llegando a su meca para tomarla por el mago y ponerla en marcha.

Bueno no lo se me gusta cuando te enojas -. Dijo en un tono seductor

Eres un weon con todas las letras-. Dijo ka parando y cruzando los brazos notoriamente enojada

Quizás sí, quizás no-. Dijo twist con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa desapareció por completo y la remplazo una acción , cogió a ka por la cintura con fuerza , comenzó a acercar su rostro tan rápido al de ka que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al chocar en un movimiento ambos labios ka por primera vez no se dejó ''gobernar'' y lucho por su lugar , intento ella llevar el movimiento pero no resulto del todo bien ;cuando twist mordió su labio de forma sutil y tierna , ella sorprendentemente se desmorono y solo se dejó llevar y rodio el cuello de twist con sus brazos.

Así paso el tiempo de forma indefinida hasta que ka sintió el metal duro y frio de su meca en la espalda, fue consciente de que tenía que respirar al igual que twist; se separaron sin soltarse .

Bueno, me encantas -. Dijo twist posando un leve beso en los labios de ka haciendo que se sonrojara

Ya suéltame, me tengo que ir -. Dijo ka

Bueno entonces suéltame tú también – Respondió twist de forma mordaz

Ka soltó el cuello de twist al mismo tiempo que twist soltaba su cintura

Oye sabes de quien es esto?-. Pregunto twist mostrando un papel verde en la mano izquierda

Porque preguntas, yo no me meto en tus negocios-. Dijo ka con desdén

Dice en la nota que te pregunte-. Respondió twist tendiéndole la nota

A ver-. Dijo ka tomando la nota llena de curiosidad.

La nota decía:

_Se todo lo que pasa con cierta persona y por eso te quiero invitar a una reunión solo como amigo o desconocida como quieras llamarle , tienes que ir a la caverna objetivo a las 6 , creo?, da igual, para más detalles pregúntale a ka _

_A.N_

Mientras ka leía la nota , twist la abrazo por detrás en la cintura y le dio unos besos en la mejilla mientras la presionaba contra su pecho.

Oye no seas tramposo-. Le dijo ka a twist mientras se soltaba de su abrazo

Bueno alguna idea de la nota-. Dijo twist poniendo los brazos en jarra

De hecho sí, es una amiga que va a hacer una reunión entre ''amigas'', pero por lo visto te invito -. Dijo ka mirando la nota incrédula

¿y qué tengo que ver yo en tus cosas raras y cómo es eso de que sabe algo le dijiste a alguien?-. Pregunto twist entre incrédulo y enojado

No, no le he dicho a nadie como si quisiera que supieran, ellos técnicamente te odian -. Dijo ka casi gritando

Así que no quieres que me vean contigo-. Dijo twist mientras su rostro se nublaba y cada vez se ponía más oscuro transformándose en una mueca de reproche

Heee…. Y . No . aaaa¡ qué más da no seas sensible , da igual-. Dijo ka ya cansada de tener que dar explicaciones

Sabes que no importa, no te preocupes no iré, da igual es solo por el rato—dijo twist enojado

Ya, no te pongas, y como que por el rato?-. Pregunto ka entre exasperada y molesta

No sé, analízalo tú-. Termino de decir twist cuando comenzó a partir su meca he irse en la dirección contraria.

Ha¡ ya no me preocupare de nada tengo mejores asuntos-. Dijo karem en el aire del bosque

Pero dentro de su corazón, mente, estomagó se provocaron una serie de reacciones el estomagó se le revolvía, su mente estaba paralizada y consigo todo su cuerpo, y su corazón golpeaba su pecho; tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo tras el en su meca, alcanzarlo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas u besar su labios hasta que se le acabara el aire, sin miramientos , condiciones ni nada.

Pero no tenía que ir a su casa y tomar un baño para llegar a la hora a casa de pilar en la caverna objetivo.

Así que monto su meca y se fue.

Horas después

Ka estaba lista para ir a casa de pilar, aunque nunca se preocupaba mucho de su aspecto ,se arregló un poco más para no quitarle importancia al trabajo de pilar.

Se montó en su meca y fue camino a la caverna objetivo al cabo de media hora. Cuando llego a la casa se encontró a pilar en la puerta que la saludaba a lo lejos; cuando se estaciono pilar la fue a recibir.

Hola ka¡ , oye espera Yyyy….-. Corto antes de seguir pilar

No si se lo que hiciste y solo por hoy no te torturare ¡-. Dijo bajando de su meca con un tono de amenaza fría.

Ya ya ya ya ya ¡ tranquila mejor entremos ,ya hay gente que ha llegado-. Dijo pilar haciendo pasar a ka a su casa.

Adentro se encontraban **JEN** una chica de cabello café y tez clara , usaba una polera celeste claro con una chaqueta de manga corta de un celeste más oscuro ,un pantalón blanco grisáceo con unas botas de combate, finalmente unos guantes negro con gris y un cinto de babosas en la cintura y en la pierna. **ANIA** ,es muy loca , mata a alguien si lo odia, delgada , ojos verde , cabello castaño muy alborotado y sarcástica. Una chica , que desconocía , delgada, ojos morados ,cabello morado con mechas negras recogido en una cola de caballo, usaba una bufanda negra, pavilo morado , botas negras y una falda negra un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo, por lo visto no llevaba lanzadora lo que le pareció extraño en bajoterra , pero lo dejo pasar.

No veía casi a nadie más.

Tranquila después llegan los otros-. Dijo pilar y la guio a la cocina-. Ka podrías ir a buscar algunas yerbas al jardín por fis-. Pregunto pilar a ka

Claro-. Respondió ka fu al jardín a buscar una yerba para la comida, de preferencia olorosa y que claro ella reconociera.

Cuando volvió pilar sacaba una carne del horno y tenía junto a ella una mezcla , le entrego las yerbas .

¿Te ayudo en algo más?-. Pregunto ka

Bueno podrías ayudarme a poner la mezcla en esos panes , como canapés , ¿okey?-. dijo pilar , mientras salía de la cocina al escuchar el timbre

Tomo un cuchillo pequeño y noto que le temblaba un poco la mano , (estúpido Parkinson) pensó.

Estaba poniendo la mezcla en los panes cuando escucho una voz más que familiar que provoco que su estomagó diera una vuelta en 360 grados.

En la sala

Todos conversaban cuando sintieron el timbre, pilar llego y abrió lo primero que pudo ver de su invitado fueron esos ojos inconfundibles de un color….. Agua marina.

Al ver el resto del grupo del salón quien estaba ante ellos se levantaron y cada cual sacaron sus lanzadoras para atacarle hasta que pilar se interpuso.

Hey ¡ alto . alto . alto ; Black murió y aquí no hay buenos ni malos así que se me calman-. Dijo pilar al mismo tiempo que todos bajaban sus armas.

Bueno tú puedes pasar -. Dijo pilar cerrando la puerta detrás de twist

Paso un momento y miro absolutamente todo, pero no tenía ganas de sentarse en el sofá junto con los demás

¿ Dónde está tu baño?-. Pregunto con un obvio interés de reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo

Esta por el pasillo a la derecha-. Dijo señalando al pasillo enfrente de la cocina donde ka estaba ocultándose intentando permanecer calmada

Cuando twist ya estaba en el baño se sentó y se rasco su cabellos rubio.

Muy bien la idea es hablar con ka y luego salir de aquí lo más rápido que se fuera , pero tenía que intentar no parecer un debilucho si no todo un hombre que viene a reclamar algo de su propiedad.

Bueno listo y decidido con la cabeza fría se mojó la cara y lavo las manos , salió del baño y escucho unos ruidos procedentes de la sala he intento escuchar , sin ser descubierto así que se apegó a la puerta de la cocina que era tapada por una parte de la pared del pasillo; el pequeño problema de esto no era su actitud si no que la puerta de la cocina era abatible (de esas que las empujas y se abren) y al apoyarse en ella se fue de espaldas para atrás cayendo antes las narices de ka , quien creía que tenía todo bajo control.

AL MENOS HASTA SU REACCION


	4. la reunion

Cuando vio a twist n el piso intentando pararse sintió unas irresistibles ganas de gritarle pero al recordar donde se encontraba se mantuvo en silencio muy seria y tranquila. Cuando twist se levantó del todo y la vio su rostro lleno de confusión se mezcló con severidad , enojo pero al mismo tiempo se pudo entrever en sus ojos una actitud divertida.

Ka intento abrir la boca para decir algo inteligente ,sagaz y a la vez cruel ; aunque salió algo bastante penoso

¿Qué haces aquí?-. murmuro ka , una reacción que ni ella ni twist se esperaban

Yo bueno, yo…. Solo asistí para bueno … no se he….. -. Tartamudeo twist sonando como un pequeño cachorro

m… asististe para que; pedirme perdón y arrepentirte-. Dijo ka de forma cruel que no le agrado tanto a twist porque se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

En ese momento por la mente de ka pasaron mil ideas y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas rebeldes que luchaba por contener; pocos conocían su lado sensible que en ese momento estaba aflorando en contra de la voluntad de ka; de un momento a otro las lagrimas comenzaron silenciosamente a llenar su rostro empapándolo todo y al intentar contenerlas lanzo un pequeño gemido entre rabia y miedo.

Al escuchar el débil sonido twist se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que ka daba la vuelta para que no la pudiera ver.

Twist pudo ver una pequeña lagrima en el rostro de ka , lo que le dio la suficiente confianza para acercarse tomarla de la cintura por sorpresa , girarla y obligarla a dar la cara para ver su rostro enojado , confundido y un tanto triste.

¡suéltame¡-. Grito ka tratando de zafar el brazo de twist que la mantenía prisionera

No , ¿Por qué lloras?-. pregunto twist casi gritando

No grites y las lágrimas son por las cebollas que están atrás bueno es decir…-. Dijo ka para poder arreglar el asunto-. Sé que unas verduras de atrás me dan alergia a los ojos así que cállate y no grites.

¡no me voy a callar; que demonios te pasa y no te voy a soltar-. Dijo twist cada vez más fuerte

A ka en ese momento no encontró la forma de hacerlo callar , para que los demás no se dieran cuenta ni que entraran justo ahora en medio de esta escena así que como último recurso lo tomo del cuello de la polera que el usaba en ese momento y lo atrajo a ella en un movimiento extremadamente rápido que termino por juntar ambos labios en un profundo beso que twist ni siquiera pensó en rechazar, la tomo firmemente por la cintura y ka comenzó a sentir como la mano de twist se posaba en su cuello; mientras ambos seguían con el beso.

Después de unos momentos se separaron mirándose mutuamente y en silencio; en ese momento para ellos el mundo no existía hasta que uno pudo apreciar el sonido de unos pasos que al parecer se dirigían a la cocina, ambos se separaron de golpe buscando alguna forma apresurada de esconderse.

Vete¡…-. Dijo ka alterada

Y ¿A dónde?-. pregunto twist más calmado que ka

Al jardín-. Dijo ka ya resuelto

Ni se te ocurra es muy pequeño además me verían por la inmensa ventana que está ahí si es que no lo has visto-. Dijo twist señalando la ventana ya un poco más alterado .

Se podía escuchar cada vez más cerca los pasos , cuando sonó el timbre y los pasos se devolvieron a abrir la puerta fue cuando ambos volvieron a respirar.

Será mejor que me vaya-. Dijo twist haciendo ademan de irse

Si mejor vete-. Dijo ka bastantemente calmada he indiferente.

Twist se acercó a ella sin vacilar en ningún momento la tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano le tomo la cabeza y junto sus labios a los de ella de forma muy rápida ; como si marcara un territorio. Ka ante la sorpresa dio un pequeño gemido pero no se movió hasta que el beso termino y twist la estrecho rápidamente entre sus brazos ; al escuchar la voz de kord y pronto , twist salió rápidamente al baño; al parecía tendría que irse huyendo como siempre.

Cuando estuvo lista y en su completo calmada salió afuera con pronto y kord.

Hola , pronto y kord-. pregunto ka

Hola ka , bonito show el que diste ,me refiero al mathine claro -. Dijo kord después de darle un pequeño abrazo a ka

Kord , no me lo recuerdes , ¿Cómo están?-. pregunto ka muy seria mirando a kord

Bueno cuando nos fuimos , estaban tratando de arreglarlo , pero Eli siguió mi consejo y se hiso el interesante no es tan bueno como yo pero bastara-. Contesto pronto

m… espero que todo se arregle-. Dijo ka mirando el piso

yo creo-. Dijo kord

ya basta de tristeza entremos mejor -. Dijo pilar sentándolos en el sofá

en la casa de los Shane

Eli , vamos deja de evitarme no sentí nada para ya con tus celos-. Dijo trixie siguiendo a Eli por todos lados

No estoy celoso y no se trata de eso trixie mejor olvídalo-. Dijo Eli mientras apuraba el paso

Pero , ¿Por qué Eli? Estoy cansada de perseguirte no te entiendo-. Dijo trixie alterada pro con la pena y rabia en la garganta

Eli de pronto paro y se dio unos minutos , posteriormente se dio vuelta y si dirigió a donde estaba trixie dando solo unos pocos pasos y la tomo por los hombros.

Ya basta mira no estoy celosos estoy enojado conmigo mismo porque sé que te gusto, pero no soy romántico y no tengo experiencia con las chicas como hielo y te pusiste roja quizás e gusto o que se yo; no te odio solo …¡tengo mido de … que te vayas¡ , listo ya ; me voy hay cosas que hacer-. Dijo Eli casi gritando de adrenalina

Eli espera , es solo un reto ,yo .. yo -. Dijo trixie tomándolo por el hombro y dándolo vuelta-. Te amo okey , te amo.

Eli la miro unos minutos con unas ansias de abrazarla pero no , él era el hombre tendría que aguantarse; dio media vuelta se senté en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

Haa los hombres son tan orgullosos -. Pensó trixie

Trixie se sentó a su lado y lo tomo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella , junto sus labios de una forma dulce mientras entrelazaba sus brazo al cuello de Eli el cual reacción casi inmediatamente y la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricio su cabello mientras la besaba dulcemente; luego se unos segundos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Al parecer estaba todo arreglado.

De vuelta en la casa de pilar

Bueno creo que faltan pocas personas esperaremos un rato más -. Dijo pilar yendo a la cocina

Bueno pronto como va tu reinado-. Pregunto Jen

Bien querida es lo mejor, aunque no puedan gozar de mi presencia-. Respondió pronto

Twist ya se fue , lo había visto ka irse en su meca , quien sabe a dónde-. Pensó ka un tanto triste pero no tanto .

Oigan han oído hablar del nuevo vilano Dark Slinger creo que se llama , ha estado atacando cavernas y se ha ganad su lugar entre los villanos de por aquí-. Dijo kord para tener conversación.

Ha… si lo he visto en se ha ganado mucho respeto; y no es feo a decir verdad muchas de las mujeres que lo han visto dicen que es muy guapo-. Dijo la desconocida

Perdón pero quién eres?-. pregunto ka siempre directa

Hamm bueno me llamo maya, una amiga de pilar de una misión hace algunos meses-. Dijo la chiquilla un tanto molesta por el tono de la pregunta pero contesto amablemente.

Ha si también se ha hablado algo de el por donde vivo lo que sé es que ataco a algunas cavernas cerca de donde vivo, pero no sabía la amenaza que representaba , kord-. Dijo Jen

Bueno lo es , entre nosotros no hemos tomado una decisión pero a la primera señal de ataque, atacaremos nosotros-. Dijo pronto con voz heroica

Bueno su carácter hasta lo que se es bastante fuerte y duro, no le importa que haga siempre se mantiene digno y consigue lo que quiere, sobre todo se ha ganado un respeto entre los villanos del lugar; además de que lo que es suyo lo protege-. Dijo maya de forma fría y calculadora.

m… sabes a quien me recuerda de cierta forma-. Dijo Jen

ha mí , por supuesto con una gran reputación entre los rufianes, siempre me mantengo firme y valiente que soy …..y muchas cosas más -. Dijo pronto galantemente

heeee…. Claro pero también me recuerda a ka -. Dijo Jen señalando a la ya antes mencionada

yo.. y porque -. Dijo ka alejándose de su estado de inconciencia

bueno porque tus características psicológicas se le parecen a las de él pero con unas leves variaciones-. Dijo Jen con su voz tierna

a si tú lo dices -. Dijo ka levantando una ceja, porque en realidad no había escuchado nada de aquel tipo.

En un instante le dio un revoltijo en su estómago, pero ka solo lo relaciono con hambre ya que no podía ser nadie del lugar, ni tampoco podía ser de aquel nuevo villano , ya que no había escuchado nada sobre él.

Estos retorcijones de estómagos no podía seguir negándolos e incluso le estaban preocupando, ¿Por qué se producían? Por twist o ese villano o que es lo que le pasaba.

La pregunta rodeo su cabeza toda la velada he incluso después de volver a casa.


End file.
